Antes de
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Taichi x Miyako. Tan raro que no sé como sumarizarlo. Fanfiction para CieloCriss para el Intercambio Especial del Foro Proyecto 1-8. ¡Feliz primero de agosto!


¡FELIZ PRIMERO DE AGOOOOOOOOSTO!

Y en este día tan feliz y hermoso les traigo el fiction de mi intercambio del foro Proyecto 1-8 para este hermoso día *-* dedicado para CieloCriss que no pudo poner personajes más difíciles XD

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece,

* * *

«Taichi tenia razón.» Fue su primer pensamiento en el momento que se probaba por última vez el vestido de novia que usaría para su boda con Ken en un par de días. Se miró por todos los ángulos que le fue posible, montada en ese taburete para que el largo no tocase el piso y se ensuciara. «Tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema.»

Cerró los ojos, hace días que sentía arrepentimiento y unas ganas enormes de confesarle todo a Ken pero a la vez el miedo la paralizaba, no era para menos realmente; sintió las ganas de telefonear a Taichi pero las palabras que se dijeron al oido en el aeropuerto hicieron eco en su cabeza. «No me verás hasta el día de tu boda» ¿Acaso el sabría que ella se pensaría el buscarlo?

.

.

.

—¿Miyako?

Estaba en la barra enfundada en sus pensamientos y con su vaso de vodka con arándano casi lleno frente a ella cuando de la nada Taichi apareció tras su espalda asustándola.

—¡Taichi-sempai!

El castaño se disculpó, tomó asiento a su lado y ordenó algo para él; notó que la pelilila no estaba encantada con su presencia y entendió que había ido allí para pensarse algo que la debía estar incomodando, tal vez era mejor regresarse sobre sus pasos y dejarla en paz pero la idea no le hacia gracia, no en un lugar como aquel.

—Gracias.— le contestó al cantinero cuando hubo recibido su lata de cerveza. —¿Vienes seguido?— se dirigió a Miyako.

—¿Eh?— contestó en automático. —No, es la primera vez que vengo.

Taichi se limitó a verla mientras tomaba largos y sonoros sorbos de la lata, hacia un calor infernal afuera y necesitaba refrescarse.

—¿Bailas?— preguntó cuando dejó la cerveza en la barra y alguien decidiera encender una rockola de esas de discos de vinil antiguos. Casi deja notar su decepción en su rostro cuando Miyako negó con la cabeza, suspiró y tomó su vaso para darle un mínimo trago. —Bien entonces vas a tener que contarme que te sucede porque tu expresión esta desesperándome como no tienes idea.

Miyako frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios quería? Si ella y el a duras penas hablaban, notó que la cerveza en la barra no había sido la primera de la noche sino que tal vez viniese llegando de otro bar, es decir, era el alcohol hablando no Taichi.

—Discutí con Ken hoy.— dijo quedamente y sin mirarle. Taichi posó el brazo sobre la barra para apoyarse y girarse completamente hacia Miyako. Los ojos le pestañeaban de mas y se pasaba la lengua por los labios de ves en cuando para humectarlos. —¿Y...?— alargó la frase pues ya no sabía que mas decir aunque el castaño la mirase como si estuviese esperando más información.

—¿Y... Por qué?— preguntó finalmente, tomó el vaso de Miyako y le dió un sorbo. —Has dejado que los hielos se deshiciesen.— y aunque se quejó le dio otro trago.

—Puede quedárselo si lo desea.— ofreció obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa y a la vez la mirada del castaño le pedía que continuase. Suspiró antes de hacerlo. —Le reclamé que no se involucraba mucho en la planeación de la boda y no le pudo importar menos. Ahora comienzo a preguntarme si de verdad quiere casarse conmigo.

Taichi asintió y arrugó el cejo como pensando, una expresión bastante divertida en su cara ebria; luego solo rió un poco lo que terminó de colmar a Miyako que de una mueca de rabia pasó a casi reventar en llanto.

—Hey, hey— llamó alertado pero Miyako ya había escondido el rostro entre la barra y sus brazos. —No quise hacerte sentir mal, lo siento— se disculpó lo más sincero que pudo. —Verás te explicaré— y con eso recuperó mágicamente la atención de Miyako que le levantó la vista desde su posición; —Deberías darle espacio, no hay nada más desgastante para un hombre que su mujer este encima de él con ese tipo de cosas como son las bodas, esas fiestas son casi exclusivamente solo para ustedes— giró los ojos al terminar.

—No entiendo.

—Veras...

—¡No! Es decir, no entiendo porque no les interesa— corrigió. —No importa, no debería abrumarlo con mis cosas.

—Vas a tener que dejar de hablarme así, por favor.— Pidió algo molesto a lo cual Miyako asintió para después formular su pregunta menos formal. Trató de ponerse en los zapatos de Ken y no le gustó. —Pienso que a ustedes la idea del compromiso les causa orgasmos, tanto que hace miles de años inventaron las bodas para celebrarlo— Miyako alzó la cejas —A nosotros, al menos a mi, no se... Y tal vez Ken solo este abrumado, después de todo son tan jóvenes. ¡Ni siquiera Joe esta pensando en matrimonio!

Miyako no respondió nada, se dedicó a anudar sus dedos, le daba la razón a Taichi allí aunque antes jamás el hecho de que fuesen muy jóvenes fue problema.

Taichi suspiró después de minutos de silencio y luego se aventuró—Mañana salgo a un viaje para dar unas pláticas de la embajada, es un par de días y necesito a un técnico que me ayude a montar las conferencias— comenzó a contar como quien no quiere la cosa —Izzy iba a ayudarme pero

—Acepto— le interrumpió Miyako con una sonrisa, Taichi sonrió de vuelta al notar que su expresión angustiada se había disipado un poco. —Ken necesita espacio y yo necesito descansar de los preparativos de la boda.

—Estas contratada entonces— y le tendió la mano para estrecharla, en su lugar Miyako tomó el vaso que le perteneció a ella y se lo acabó de un solo trago. —¡Oye!

—No puedo creer que estés tomando cuando mañana sales de viaje.

Había tomado confianza rapidamente.

II. Seúl

—¡Vaya!— la expresión de Taichi la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando volteó el estaba casi sobre ella. —Ken de verdad que se lució.

Sus ojos marrones apuntaban al anillo que brillaba solitario en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Miyako. La pelilila sonrió timidamente mientras levantaba la mano para también ella apreciar el anillo de compromiso que Ken le había dado hace un año.

—Y dices que no le interesa— dijo de nuevo acomodándose en su asiento. Estaban en el vuelo que los sacaría de Tokyo hacia Seúl y que despegaría en cuestión de minutos —Ya verás que todo saldrá bien— dijo serio sin apartar su mirada del final de pasillo donde las azafatas arreglaban los detalles finales para el despegue.

Miyako no estaba del todo segura de eso, la despedida en el aeropuerto había sido furtiva, seca e incómoda; volvió a tratar con aquel Ken seco y sin expresiones lo cual dolía mucho cuando ya conocía esa otra parte, dulce y bondadosa, de él.

Cerró los ojos cuando la pista acabó y el avión alzó el vuelo.

III. Hotel

Desde que pisaron tierra coreana se pusieron a trabajar; se dirigieron a la sala de exposiciones de un conocido hotel, dónde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia, para empezar a instalar todo. Cuando hubieron terminado estaban exhaustos, al menos Miyako lo estaba.

—¡Qué día!—Taichi interrumpió el silencio dentro del ascensor que los llevaba a sus habitaciones —¿No crees que nos merecemos un descanso?

Ella giró los ojos, claro que necesitaban un descanso y ese sería en el cuarto del hotel, con servicio a la habitación mientras se ponía al corriente con los capítulos de sus doramas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— esperaba que fuese lo mismo que ella pensó.

—Bajemos más tarde al bar.— propuso, a Miyako se le fue el color de las mejillas. —Podrás ver tus programas y luego bajamos.

No supo exactamente que fue, si la expresión en el rostro del castaño o su tono de voz, terminó asintiendo. Taichi le regaló una sonrisa a cambio, se abrió la puerta metálica del ascensor y cada quien entró a su habitación.

.

.

.

El mesero llegó con las bebidas y las colocó frente a cada uno para después recibir una propina de parte de Tai. Miyako miraba el vaso color rojo violeta frente a ella, una mezcla de frutos rojos con tomaba a tragos sonoros su cerveza.

—No esta mal— aceptó escudriñando la botella. Frente a él la pelilila estaba callada y entendió que debería iniciar conversación y había algo en particular que quería preguntar—Miyako— ella dejo de ver el vaso para mirarle a él,—¿Hay algo que quieras hacer antes de casarte?

Vaya, no se esperaba esa pregunta. No sabía, le recalcaba algo que no había considerado antes. Negó con la cabeza y Taichi parecía algo decepcionado.

—¿Enserio nada?— preguntó aferrado. —Vaya, puedes contarmelo ¿Sabes?

—En realidad no lo he pensado.

—No tienes que hacerlo, dime lo primero que se te viene a la mente.

Miyako cerró los ojos pero todo quedaba negro. El ruido tampoco le dejaba pensar muy bien

—No, no sé que quiero hacer antes de casarme nada se me ocurre.

—Es sencillo Inoue— comenzó Taichi inclinándose hacia ella. —Eres un chica y las chicas quieren chicos. ¿Estás diciéndome que jamás has pensado que al casarte nunca podrás salir con otro chico?

La pelilila abrió los ojos asombrada ¿Pues que se creía que era ella? No, ella sólo tenía ojos para Ken y para nadie más. Sintió la urgencia de salir de allí, no sabía como tomar aquello que Taichi le decía con tanta desfachatez, en lugar tomó el resto de lo que quedaba de su bebida.

—Wow, calma Inoue.— bromeó al verla dejar el vaso vacío de vuelta en la mesa. —Tan solo bromeaba.

—Me iré a mi habitación.— de pronto se había sentido muy triste sin saber específicamente porque. Se levantó dejando a Taichi sin poderle responder, iba a hacer un mohín pero comprendió que se había pasado de la raya con su gran bocota, debía de enterarse que no estaba viajando con Sora como para hablar así con Miyako pero también sentía la necesidad de querer mostrarle el mundo que se perdería en cuando le diera el Sí a Ichijouji. ¿Por qué? No sabía, hasta ese momento la boda entre aquellos dos no tenía más importancia que una fecha próxima en el calendario; le dio un nuevo sorbo a su botella para después escanear el lugar.

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la mañana y el bar del hotel estaba rebosante de gente; Las pláticas materialistas no le importaban mucho, eran aburridas, justo como la chica que tenía enfrente con el vestido demasiado entallado como para poder respirar, además notaba que el truco recaía en aplastar sus senos lo más que se pudiese hasta que estos salieran disparados directo a su cara. Tampoco es como que se quejaría por eso. Estaba esperando el momento en que la plática vacía diera espacio a una línea, un cumplido, un beso robado; pero la mujer simplemente no podía dejar de hablar sobre sus perros pugs en la campiña que tenía su familia en el campo. Estaba desesperándose e incluso cayendo dormido cuando escuchó el sonido de un vaso cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Subió la vista y encontró, enfundada en un vestido color violeta, a Miyako riendo descontrolada mientras bailaba en brazos de un tipo notablemente mayor que ella que realmente la sostenía de dónde tenía oportunidad. ¿Qué demonios hacía Miyako? Enfureció en un segundo, se levantó como rayo de su asiento sin importarle la chica en la que había mal gastado la última hora de su vida y se dirigió hacia ellos. En cuanto tuvo alcance la tomó de un brazo bruscamente para arrebatarla de las manos de aquel tipo; escuchó al hombre protestar y estaba a punto de regresar y partirle la cara pero decidió seguir el camino hacia la salida con Miyako que sólo seguía riendo y riendo. Cuando por fín llegó al pido rebuscó en el bolso de su compañera la llave de su habitación, obteniendo no éxito así que optó por meterla a la suya.

El cuarto estaba helado pues había dejado el aire acondicionado, apenas soltó del brazo a Miyako ésta se dejó caer en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la entrada de la habitación. Ya no reía aunque parecía que más bien se aguantaba las carcajadas, la mirada severa de Taichi no la asustaban sino incluso le daba más ganas de reír.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!— finalmente reclamó Taichi. —¡¿Quieres que te violen o algo así?!

Miyako negó aún con una sonrisa apretada en sus labios.

—Tu me... preguntaste que quería hacer antes de casarme.— le dijo lo más lento y coordinadamente que pudo.

—¿Qué bebiste?— preguntó Taichi de pie frente a ella con los brazos en jarra.

—No sé, algo color azul.— respondió un poco más suelta. Las «s» se le escapaban de la lengua. —Ya se que quiero.

Taichi esperó por una respuesta, Miyako tardó unos momentos más en entender.

—Quiero ser la menor.— dijo quedamente.

El castaño se descolocó por completo pues no entendía que quería decir con eso. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pues no estaba para acertijos.

—Quiero ser la menor... Sabes que soy un año mayor que Ken y siempre digo que no me importa que no hay diferencia pero siento que yo siempre soy la que le estoy... apurando a hacer las cosas. No sé si de verdad quiera casarse porque aún es tan joven y porque es un chico y los chicos quieren estar con todas las chicas que puedan antes de casarse así como lo haces tú. ¡Tu lo dijiste! no se si él ya lo haya hecho y si yo fuese menor tal vez el no estaría tan presionado con nuestra relación y yo podría tomarme las cosas con cal...ma... Yo...

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y el monólogo terminó en sollozos e hipo. Taichi trataba de analizar todo lo que la pelilila acababa de decirle y poco a poco le fue encontrando sentido, al menos un poco.

—Yo...— empezó pero realmente no sabía que decir. Miyako frente a él ya había dejado de llorar aunque seguía algo cabizbaja. —Yo soy mayor.

No entendía porqué había dicho eso pero en cuanto la mirada de Miyako se levantó para verle de pies a cabeza sintió que había cometido un error. Ella le jaló de la corbata, casi ahorcándolo pero cuando estuvo justo encima de ella eso ya no hacía diferencia. Bajo de su cuerpo estaba el pequeño y menudo de ella que respiraba entrecortadamente, expectante; sabía que el siguiente paso era besarla, hacerla suya en ese sofá y ambos estarían reconfortados por aquella noche pero algo le hacía ruido en el sótano dónde guardaba su cordura para momentos como este. Ella había dicho que él estaba con cualquiera ahora que podía, si tuviese que citar sería "...los chicos quieren estar con todas las chicas que puedan antes de casarse así como lo haces tú...". Miyako cerraba y abría los ojos, esperando a lo que tuviera que suceder. Estaba algo ebria pero sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en ese momento no podía sentir nada, ni ver nada ni oler nada que no fuese Taichi, el hermano mayor de una de sus mejores amigas. Quería decir algo para animarle a continuar, pues él se había quedado de piedra, pero no sabía ninguna línea o algo que le pudiera seducir; no a alguien como él que seguro ya había escuchado de todo.

—Yo soy todo lo contrario a ti.— empezó Taichi a hablar aún sin quitarse de encima de ella aunque trataba de aguantar su peso con sus codos. —Tu tienes esta... manía con el compromiso pero yo hago de todo para evitarlo; la idea de casarme se me hace absurda sin importar la edad pero que yo lo haga no quiere decir que sea lo correcto.

—¿Entonces yo estoy en lo correcto?

—No.— sonrió a escasos centímetros de su cara. —Nada es blanco y negro, hay matices en todo.— explicó. —Yo debería tratar de tener una relación sana, normal, con una chica pero no puedo porque me da tanto... miedo.— Miyako abrió los labios sorprendida, cosa que a Taichi se le antojó tan sensual. —En vez sólo salgo casual, sin ataduras con la chica que yo quiera, porque... aprendí a siempre obtener lo que yo quiero.

—¿Me quieres a mi?— preguntó Miyako.

—Desde que ví aquel anillo en tu dedo en el avión que tomamos. La idea de lo prohíbido me era demasiado excitante.— dijo. Sentía que ya no podría callar más sus secretos si ella seguía preguntando.

—Entonces no me quieres a mi.— respondió en contraataque. —Sino mi idea de compromiso

—Un poco de eso no me haría mal, Inoue.— dijo. —Tal vez incluso logres que considere un poco de compromiso con alguien.

—¿Yo no?— de nuevo se aventuró a preguntar.

—No.— negó rápidamente. —Decidas seguir o no con esto, tu te casaras con Ken porque lo amas.

—Estoy a punto de engañarle con el hermano mayor de una de mis mejores amigas— le recordó la situación. Taichi sonrió. —¿Lo amo?

—Si, estás a punto de sacrificar tus principios para estar en paz contigo misma y de esa manera dejar de sentirte culpable por apresurarle a casarse. Es una situación donde todos ganamos Inoue, al final de todo regresaremos a Japón y dos semanas después podré llamarte Ichijouji.

—¿Inoue no existirá más?

—No de esta manera.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

Él decidió no escuchar esa pregunta, pues su miedo tenía nombre y apellido, pero no quería recordarla y arruniar el momento que estaría por suceder. Se levantó un poco con sus brazos para darle un último vistazo a Miyako y antes de probar esos labios que le tentaban cada vez que ella preguntaba algo, decidió irse por el cuello largo y delgado de la pelilila y el sonido que logró causarle jamás se le olvidaría.

—¡No!

IV. Boda

Era hora, toda ella temblaba de pies a cabeza de los nervios que seguro se caía de camino al altar, no debió comprar esos tacones tan altos. Sostenía con fuerza las flores en sus manos y cuando la puerta de la habitación donde ella esperaba se abrió sintió que el estómago se le saldría por la boca.

Taichi, enfundado en un fino traje estaba allí en su umbral a escasos minutos de la ceremonia; mirándola tiernamente.

—Te ves...— no terminó la oración

—¿Qué estas haciendo?— preguntó Miyako descolocada, no le queria allí en ese momento, cuando las últimas semanas había querido verle.

Taichi no respondió, solo se acercó a ella a zancadas para no darle tiempo de reacción y tomándola del rostro la besó. No fue un beso ni cortó ni largo, no sabría como calificarlo porque el impulso había sido irracional por completo; cuando la soltó Miyako sintió que un gran peso le había sido levantado de los hombros, las ganas.

—Gracias.

Taichi no supo porque le agradecía pero sonrió con esa sonrisa ancha enseñando todos los dientes típica de el.

—De nada.— Miyako rió.—Tal vez sea la única vez que bese a una novia.

* * *

Sufrí bastante :( Sólo espero que a CieloCriss le gusté y si no la ganancia es que no descansaré hasta lograr un Taiyako(?) decente porque me ha encantado el reto y la pareja.

Pasen un hermoso primero de agosto, tal vez este año si recibamos nuestros digivices :')


End file.
